


Fear the Future

by timelordvictorious1



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Battle of Five Armies, Friendship, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship, emotional breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelordvictorious1/pseuds/timelordvictorious1
Summary: Takes place before BotFA. Thranduil breaks down after Legolas refuses to return to Mirkwood. The title was inspired by the St. Vincent song Fear the Future.
Relationships: Galion & Thranduil (Tolkien), Legolas Greenleaf & Thranduil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Fear the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome. Please let me know what you think.

Feren ran into Thranduil’s study without even waiting to be announced. Now was not a time for pleasantries.

He took a couple of moments to regain his composure and catch his breath.  
“He’s gone my Lord,” Feren said uneasily, still gasping for breath. “He said he won’t be coming back.”

Thranduil was unable to say anything, all he could do was look at Feren with a bewildered expression. Finally, he asked, “What do you mean he ‘won’t be coming back’?”

Feren stumbled with his words and stuttered for a moment before finding the right words. “His exact words were ‘If there is no place for Tauriel, there is no place for me.’ Then he rode off with Tauriel. I do not know where.”

“Leave me,” Thranduil commanded. Feren obediently bowed and began to walk away

Thranduil waited until the doors were fully closed before losing it. He let his anger explode, if only to keep the anxiety, frustration, and worry he was feeling buried deep within him. He reached for the closest thing, an inkwell sitting on his desk, and hurled it at a wall. But that was no comfort for the anger he was feeling. He hurled another thing, then another, then another, but no amount of smashing things across the room could soothe him. It was no use. When he was out of things to throw he sank to his knees and began to sob. A bout of foresight had shown him what was coming. A battle against the forces of Sauron. He was loath to admit it, but he knew. He knew his kingdom would have to fight. Without the help of his soldiers, the dwarves and humans would easily be overrun and killed. Then Sauron’s forces would move on to the Greenwood and slaughter Thranduil’s people. There would be no choice. He had seen it. He had seen the destruction, the carnage, the blood that was about to be spilled. He had seen it and there would be no stopping it.

It wasn’t the thought of dying that frightened him. He’d faced death down many times, in the form of dragons, orcs, trolls, and any other foul creature on Arda. No, death was not what frightened him. One thing he hadn’t seen was the fate of his son, the only family he had left on all of Adra. And he wasn’t willing to risk it. He wanted Legolas to stay behind, safely in the stronghold. But he failed. Once again he had failed to keep his family safe. Legolas would be in the middle of all that chaos, vulnerable and in grave peril. That is what shook him to his core.

He didn’t know how long he sobbed. A knock at the door brought him back at reality. He didn’t know how long they had been knocking, but he had no intention of letting the person in and having them see him in this state. They would just have to wait. He took a couple of minutes to compose himself and pick up the things he had thrown across the room. At least ten minutes had passed, and the incessant knocking still persisted. He guessed who was at the door. Only one person in the entire kingdom would ignore his obvious desire to be alone. Even Legolas was smart enough to leave him alone when he got in one of those moods.

Thranduil calmly, or as calm as he could pretend to be, sat at his desk and waited a couple of minutes. Even in times of dire crisis, he could always find time to be petty.  
“Come in,” he said smoothly.

Not a second had gone by before the doors were flung open and promptly thrown shut.  
It was Galion.  
Thranduil smirked. He knew it.  
“I’ve been knocking on that door for over half an hour!”

“I have no idea why, since I had no intention of seeing you until I deemed it so,” he said in an eerily icy voice.

Galion could see right through Thranduil. He hadn’t been his best friend and butler for several millennia without getting to know him better than the back of his hand. He knew that the calmer Thranduil tried to appear, the more worried he was on the inside. He hadn’t seen Thranduil this worried since the war that killed Oropher. Galion had heard all about the destruction of Laketown. It was all thanks to those filthy dwarves. He shuddered. Only bad news would have Thranduil in such a state.

“I need you to fetch Feren.”

“He’s just outside. When the guards outside heard your temper tantrum, they ran to get him. Apparently, he stood outside calling out to you for some time. When that failed, he called me” Galion responded smugly, trying, but failing, to add levity to the situation.

“Then he’s told you about Legolas, yes?”

“He has.”

Thranduil bitterly responded, “Ever the town gossip aren’t you?”

Galion ignored the last question, opting instead to bring Feren into the room.

Feren was shocked at how put-together Thranduil looked. Only less than an hour ago he had been throwing things across the room in a fit of rage; now he sat there cool, calm, and collected, a paragon of serenity and grace.

“Feren, I need you to get the army ready. We leave at daybreak for Laketown. Tell the kitchens to gather any provisions that can be spared. We can not abandon them in their time of need. But first of all, I want you to tell the soldiers. I want them to spend as much time as they can with their families. Many of them will not return.” He tried to sound cold and impassive, but he faltered at the last bit.

“My lord, we need more time to get ready. The—”

Thranduil cut him off before he could finish. “It’s not a request Feren. This is a direct command. If we tarry now, it may be too late when we get there.”

Feren knew better than to argue with a direct command. He bowed and exited the room quickly and quietly.

Galion stood in silence, looking down at Thranduil. He couldn’t stand such a silence, so he broke the ice with the first question that popped into his head.  
“Do you really think it wise to send so much of our stores to the people of Laketown?”

“Bard of Laketown slew the dragon that could have killed my son. For that I will forever be in his debt. He’s going to be crowned king. His people are now refugees because of the fire that rained down on them, thanks to those disgusting, greedy dwarves. I will begin to repay him by providing any assistance I can, to him and his people.”

“But why are you summoning the army. Surely, you don’t need them to take supplies to those people.”

Thranduil never liked talking about his foresight. But it was the only way he’d get Galion to stop asking him.  
“I had a vision. War is upon us. I don’t know when exactly, but very, very soon. Trolls, orcs, bats, and Eru knows what else will fight against the people of Laketown and dwarves. The men’s army is in tatters, while the dwarves have retreated into their mountain to hoard gold. Oakenshield is most likely already deep into madness with dragon sickness. We can not count on them to stave off the enemy. And if the dwarves and men fall, we will be next. This is the only way. That is also why I need you to act as regent while I’m away.”

“Can’t you let Feren lead the army?”

“What kind of king would I be if I stayed behind while I send off my soldiers to slaughter? No, I have to go. Besides, I have to find my son. I could never forgive myself if something happened to him while I sat here, comfortably on my throne. Please, will you do this for me?”

“As you wish, my king.” Galion didn’t know if Thranduil was being noble or foolhardy, but he admired him just the same.

“I need another favor from you. If I die, make sure you Legolas knows how much his mother and I loved him. Now that I think about it, I don’t think I’ve told him since  
before he reached maturity. I haven’t had the courage.”

Galion nodded his head. Then, he and Thranduil sat silently for some time. Thranduil tried very hard not to cry in front of Galion. Galion, for his part tried very hard to ignore when he saw tears well in Thranduil’s eyes.


End file.
